Entering the Wizarding World
by E.Ruhi
Summary: Three girls enter the wizarding world and find the events of the third Harry Potter book unfolding before them. The girls become determined to change the events that unfold in the books and to save more lives. But will they be successful or will their meddling make things worse? Lots of fangirling, a little slash and general craziness from my OC Nadia. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. No copyright intended. Nieve, Nadia and Rachel are my OC's and there may be a few others later, but everything else is from Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Well I want to re-read this one" said Nadia picking up Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban "oh and the next one..."

Soon Nadia had almost all the Harry Potter books in her hand, minus the second one which she didn't like as much because of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"You can't read all of those over summer; you'll have no time to do your homework!"

"But..." Nadia wrapped her arms around the books tightly, as if they were her children and her voice grew quiet, as she attempted to find a reason why she should be able to borrow almost all of Nieve's Harry Potter books. "They're so good and my brother lost mine."

Rachel gave a small splutter of laughter at Nadia's comment. "That's a great argument Nadia."

"Indeed" said Nieve, her blue eyes narrowing on, Nadia's large brown ones.

Nadia let out a small cry. "Don't take them from me! Don't ta-"

Nadia stopped speaking and the books began to slip out of her loosened grip.

"Careful Nadia" Rachel caught Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix that had just fallen out of her hand, but Nadia wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention.

"What's that?" She asked pointing. At the lift of her arm, more of the books fell, this time crashing on to the floor.

Nieve and Rachel both turned to face the way Nadia was looking.

"Holy shit" gasped Nieve staring. "It's that… time thing" Rachel nodded in agreement although no one saw.

"Time thing?" asked Nadia curiously. As far as Nadia was concerned she'd never seen anything like it. There was a long thin crack running along the wall and slowly, more dazzling bright light was spilling out of it and passing over the room.

"Step back, crack in time" ordered Rachel in a low deep voice that sounded very different to her normal one. Nieve moved back and Rachel did too. But Nadia bent down in front of her attempting to shove her books to the back of the room.

"Nadia" hissed Nieve, trying to get her to move away.

"I'm trying to-" her words cut off and the light passed over her, with her hands clutching the Harry Potter book she treasured the most.

Nieve and Rachel stared for moment at the horrific scene.

"She's gone." whispered Nieve in total disbelief, staring at the spot that was once her blonde haired friend.

There was a moment of silence and then Rachel looked at Nieve her eyes filled with panic "we're going to be erased!"

Their bodies jolted into action and they scrambled away, but they were trapped. The light had passed over the steps leading out of Rachel's attic bedroom and without thinking both the girls jumped up desperately rushed to the window.

The light got them then, as they were running, but instead of dying they crashed into something scratchy, blue and hairy.

"Arghhhhhhh!" The hairy thing and Nieve screamed together.

Then the hairy thing stepped back. It had legs... and arms… and blonde hair.

"Nadia" said Rachel after a second.

The blue, hairy thing turned out to be Nadia's Mohair jumper that basically drowned her because she was so small.

"Where are we?" Nieve slowly looked around and everyone else's eyes also flittered about the room. They could see random objects from Rachel's room and they found they were in a small circular room with stone walls and 3 beds next to each other. At the end of each bed was a trunk.

"What the…" whispered Nieve.

Then they blinked again and found that they'd all seemed to have shifted slightly across the room and this time on the beds they could see something blue and then in less than a second the scene changed again.

Suddenly there was a flash of emerald green and what appeared to be professor McGonagall and then once again the scene had shifted.

Rachel breathed out slowly "What the actual fuck?"

The three girls stared nervously at each other.

A knock came at the door.

"Girls" The woman speaking had a strong Scottish accent. "Girls, I will be coming to get you to introduce you after the sorting so make sure you've got your robes on and are ready to represent your school."

Then they heard the footsteps flurrying away quickly and sounds of talking in the distance.

"Was that Professor McGonagall?" Nadia asked in disbelief.

"Umm…" Said Rachel slowly "err…"

"Our school?" asked Nieve quietly looking around the room for some indication of what their school was. Her thoughts were quickly answered by Nadia squealing and attempting to tear off her clothes.

"What are you doing?" asked Nieve, as Nadia dropped her jumper on the bed and began to pull of her vest top underneath.

"Getting changed" said Nadia as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" asked Rachel, looking at her like she was mental.

"This!" The girl pulled an enormously large grin that seemed too big for her face and held up a blue dress that had been lying on the bed. "Beauxbatons!"

"Oh…" said Nieve still in shock after everything and then slowly looked to the other beds. Sure enough laid down on each was a pale blue dress made from a silky fabric, a pair of skin coloured tights and at the foot of each bed by black trunks, were a pair of small blue shoes.

"Wrong one!" announced Nadia cheerfully, switching over to the next bed, and pulling on that dress instead of the one that she had been holding on to before. "That one was yours Rachel."

"Okay then" said Rachel walking over but she didn't make a move to put on the dress. Instead she just stared at it in utter disbelief.

Once Nadia had finished changing, Nieve and Rachel crept to the door and they opened it slightly peering out into the corridor.

Across almost every inch of wall were moving portraits all engrossed in conversation and then at the end of the corridor was a boy with dark hair. They stared , as the boy with glasses walked along. Behind him was another boy with ginger hair and next to the tall ginger haired boy was a girl with frizzy brown hair.

"The golden trio" breathed Rachel and Nieve and then they swung the door shut.

"What did you see?" asked Nadia who was rifling through a black trunk.

"Nothing" said Rachel quickly, worried that Nadia might jump up and run screaming down the corridor after the group.

"Right, we better err get changed" said Nieve staring back at the uniforms. She walked slowly over to the bed and began changing into the dress, with her face showing a fixed expression of shock.

After a bit, they all changed and then came to the conclusion that they needed to clear up the 'strange objects' in the room aka Rachel's possessions. Nadia quickly grabbed the Harry Potter book and shoved it in her trunk and the other girls proceeded to shove as many things as they could into their trunks.

There were a lot of books as it seemed that Rachel's entire book shelf had been eaten up by the light. They all stuffed as many of them as they could into their trunks and bags, which they had also discovered on the corner of each of the beds.

Nieve was too confused to comment on the fact that Nadia had stolen one of her Harry Potter books but found that there were two others that had also not escaped the light. She shoved one of them into her trunk, hoping it wouldn't be discovered and gave the other to Rachel as she discovered she no longer had any space left.

None of them were really sure what to do with the lamp that was lying broken on the floor, but Rachel had very quickly snatched up her laptop and placed it in the trunk. Nieve would have been somewhat comforted by the fact she had her phone in her jeans that was now in the trunk but she somehow got the feeling that it wouldn't be working anytime soon.

They found that every once in a while they blinked and then suddenly they seemed to be magically transported around the room and less of the objects were on the floor and more in their bags.

They sat down on the beds after, trying to gather their thoughts. Whatever was going on was extremely weird. Nadia didn't really seem to mind because she was fangirling too much to even really begin to understand fully what was happening. Rachel was telling herself furiously in her head that she was definitely asleep and Nieve didn't really know what to think. Many different theories had crossed through her mind, but the one that kept coming back, was that she'd gone completely insane. She attempted to cast away the thought unsuccessfully, but it seemed quite likely somehow.

After half an hour that had involved mysteriously changing positions a few times and Rachel and Nieve explaining to Nadia about what cracks in time were in Doctor Who, they heard a knock at the door.

"Girls, are you ready?" came the sound of the woman with the Scottish accent.

The group all eyeballed the door, as the doorknob slowly turned and the door opened. There in front of them was a woman dressed in an emerald green cloak.

"Come on then!" she said, ushering them out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's eyes passed over all the paintings as they were moving along. Some of them smiled at the girls and one even winked, causing Nadia to let out a small squeal. Rachel was rather surprised that Nadia hadn't been letting out more high-pitched noises or rushing around the corridors. But she was walking along in sync with Rachel and gazing out at everything she saw, her mouth wide open.

On Rachel's other side was Nieve, who was walking along in a rather composed manner, although slightly stiffly. She nodded along to McGonagall who had just began speaking.

"Right, yes Dumbledore will have just been speaking about the dementors, which of course you three already know all about. He's also decided to move the three of you to a different room to stay in, now that the other students have arrived. He thought it would perhaps be safer if you stayed in one of the dormitories with the other pupils for the remainder of your stay. Unfortunately your escort appears a little unwell, so she won't be joining you at all today."

"Okay then," said Nieve in a voice that seemed to imply that she understood what was going on.

They all walked along a little further and Rachel assumed that Nadia had probably taken in very little of Professor McGonagall's words as she didn't seem to react in the slightest, but continued to turn her head side to side, not knowing what to look at next.

"Here we are," said Professor McGonagall looking up at two large doors. "Nice and quiet when we go in girls."

Nadia gave an enthusiastic nod and Rachel was extremely glad that Nadia had paid attention to those last few words. Nieve however, wasn't completely convinced Nadia would keep the agreement, but she didn't think she'd do anything that bad either. She might be a bit embarrassing, but she doubted anything major would happen.

They entered the hall.

Immediately Nadia began to make noise. Luckily it wasn't loud noise, not to begin with anyway. She started by making a sort of high-pitched sound when she exhaled and then she whispered "wow" and "oh my gosh" once or twice. Then she saw Remus Lupin.

"Arghhh Moony!" she squealed, causing strange looks from the crowds of watching students. Nieve continued to walk along hoping madly that would be the end of Nadia's outbursts of insanity.

It was not.

Nadia raced forward, knocking into McGonagall as she went along. She ran in a rather mad manner, with her arms waving about frantically and didn't stop until she was opposite Lupin at the teacher's table.

"Nadia what are you doing? Calm down," Nieve hissed loudly at the girl, but it made no difference.

Nadia stared dreamily into Lupin's eyes and gazed at the scars upon his face. She then had an uncontrollable urge to giggle and splutter as she attempted to recite quotes from the Marauders Map, but it all came out in fast muddle that didn't really make any sense to anyone.

Then Nadia found two hands on her shoulders and that she was being pulled away from the table.

"Nooo!" She shrieked. "I want my Moony! Nooo!"

Remus's face had grown pale and he had shrunk back in his seat. He was quivering very slightly and felt a little sick. Rachel felt sorry for the poor guy and Nieve was in shock. She'd thought that Nadia would have done something, but not as bad as this.

The students and teachers all watched in a stunned silence, as Nadia was dragged wailing from the teacher's table by professor McGonagall.

"Come on dear" the teacher had steered her out of the Hall "We're going to take you to Madam Pomfrey so you can have a nice rest and sit down" she said to her and then announced more loudly that Nadia must have consumed something funny causing her to act so strangely.

"Yes that's probably it. She's never acted like that before" said Rachel quickly and Nieve nodded in agreement to Rachel's words.

McGonagall and Nadia left the room and then Dumbledore began to speak. "This is Rachel Swift, Nieve Valois and the girl who left before was Nadia Miller, I'm sure she'll be fine soon enough"

Rather than clapping, the students began to mumble and the quiet atmosphere quickly disappeared, with students all discussing what had just happened. Rachel didn't care too much about it all, as she found Nadia's actions quite funny herself. But Nieve on the hand, felt extremely embarrassed. She was also slightly perturbed at the fact that Dumbledore had called her Nieve Valois and 'Valois' was not her second name just as 'Miller' was not Nadia's surname either. But she supposed it fit in with the crack in time thing going on, as time could have been rewritten. She still wasn't quite prepared to believe that theory though – it just seemed too ridiculous.

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted after a moment, and the Hall went back into silence. "We will definitely be looking into who was responsible for that prank." His eyes briefly swiveled to the Gryffindor table and Nieve suspected his glare was directed at the Weasley twins.

"Why don't you both go and sit down?" He asked the two girls remaining. "I assure you your friend will be fine in the care of Madam Pomfrey. I hope we can overlook this occurrence"

The girls nodded and their eyes searched for somewhere to sit.

"If I may," said Snape speaking slowly "There appears to be some seats free at the Slytherin table."

"Ahh, yes," replied Dumbledore and he directed them to the spaces.

There must have been a reason for that Nieve thought, trying to figure out why Snape would want them to sit with the Slytherins after what had just happened. She supposed it could have just been a coincidence. But as she walked over to the free seat and found that Draco Malfoy had pushed his way over to sit next to her, she was sure there was something more going on.

"Look who you're sat next to," whispered Rachel in Nieve's ear.

"Valois," said Draco airily and Nieve looked over at him. "This is Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle" Draco pointed at the people sitting opposite them before looking back at her. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" He gave this little nod, that Nieve was sure Nadia would have squealed at if she'd seen and then he extended his hand.

Nieve shook it feeling rather overwhelmed with what was happening. Draco wasn't exactly one of her favorite characters in the books, but the fact that she was shaking his hand was still just insane. It all was. She was actually having a conversation with a fictional character and one from something as amazing as Harry Potter.

"I assume your great-uncle mentioned me when he was visiting," drawled Draco knowledgeably "My father of course told me that you were coming to the school. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh…yes… you too" said Nieve feeling rather confused and very nervous. Somehow she didn't really like the idea that Draco seemed to know her already and she was already finding the situation stressful enough. It didn't really help that she wasn't at all confident speaking to boys.

Unlike Nieve, Rachel was more relaxed. She casually leant over Nieve's shoulder to stare at Draco a bit. His hair was maybe a slightly more silvery than Tom Felton's but he did look rather similar to the actor. His face shape appeared to about the same. She felt she could have peered at him for quite some time if it wasn't for the cough and angry glares Pansy shot at her.

"Who's that old woman?" Draco asked suddenly, which didn't really fit in the speech he'd been making about Potter and how he'd fainted at the sight of a dementor.

Nieve and Rachel, along with the other students glanced around at the old woman who had just entered the hall and began striding purposefully towards the teacher's table. Students were elbowing and pointing in her direction, but the lady ignored them all.

"Is that," began Nieve, but one look at Rachel's face told her she was right.

"Ah Miss Joy," said Dumbledore warmly, ignoring the fact the woman looked like she wanted to pound him with her walking stick.

"Don't 'Ah Miss Joy me! I want explanations and I want them now!"

"Yes, I'm sure you do. Perhaps we should step into my office. Professor Snape, please oversee everything until either myself or Professor Mcgonagall return."

"Right come on" snapped the woman angrily "I haven't got all day you know. There's a gardening show that I wanted to watch on rather soon, so we better sort this mess out quickly. Also I want the two girls too. That woman in the green cloak told me they were here"

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded and then called Nieve and Rachel to come over. The group all exited the hall, with everyone's eyes fixed on them in shock.

* * *

Hey there!

Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up. I actually ended up rewriting this chapter quite a few times, which is part of the reason it took so long. I hope it was worth the wait! xx


End file.
